Gorgeous Nightmare
by xImStillFlyx
Summary: She is his gorgeous nightmare. SasuSaku. Song Fic.


Yay so I got bored at work, and decided to start updating all my stories, finally I know, but yea! I'd thought I'd start fresh with a one shot that I have been thinking about for a J

-Gorgeous Nightmare-

SasuSaku

Here We Go!

-Sakura-

"Sakura do you understand your mission?" Lady Tsunade asked me, placing her elbows on her desk.

*Go undercover as a teenage girl, by the name of Ari. Enter a club that has recently reported that Team Hebi will be there, and try to get as much information on them as possible? This is too easy!*

"Hai!" I said with a nod.

She smiled, and nodded towards the door.

"I'll leave it up to you for your disguise, but do not get distracted!" She warned.

I nodded again, and exited her office. As I was walking down the stairs from the hokage tower, Naruto was heading up.

"Oh Hey Sakura! Did you get a mission?" He asked, in the excited voice of his.

"Hai" I said "But you know I can't tell you"

"Yea, I know, but maybe afterwards we can go for ramen?" He asked.

"Hmm We'll see when I get back" I said, and started down the stairs.

"Oh! Sakura!" He yelled.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Be careful" He said with a smile.

"Always Am" I said, returning the smile and going down the steps.

*This is going to be fun*

-Sasuke-

I sat, once again, against the farthest possible wall from the dance floor. If it wouldn't have been for the fact that we were following a possible lead to the Akatsuki, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be at the hideout with Juugo. Lucky Bastard…

I watched as Suigetsu jumped from girl to girl on the dance floor, and Karin, who kept begging me to dance, was dancing with a big burly looking dude, with white hair and a beard. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

*Stupid lead*

I heard the door click next to me and opened my eyes. They almost popped out of my head at what walked through the door. A tall women, who had amazing curves, yet a very welled toned body, stood there in black jeans, one of those half shirt things, black, that showed off a very toned stomach. She had high heeled boots on, and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. But what really caught my attention was her eyes. They were a bright green. I felt like I had seen them somewhere before.

She looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow, and smirked. I couldn't believe it! She smirked at me. No one ever smirked at an Uchiha! She probably didn't know who I was.

~Music Starts~

She turned away from me, and walked towards the bar, swinging her hips as if to tempt me to follow.

Of course I did.

-Sakura-

Of course, he would be sitting there the minute I walked through the door. Of course, this couldn't be that easy could it….

He hasn't changed a bit. Well besides getting taller, and more muscular….his chest is so muscular. He had to wear a damn shirt that exposed his chest, and black jeans, with sneakers. Was that even legal to walk around with your shirt open? I'm pretty sure it isn't.

~I've got another confession to makeSo complicated let me try to explain~

I headed towards the bar, hoping to shake him so I could get down to my invesitagtion, but he followed right after me.

*God Dammit*

~Don't want this feeling to go awaySo it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays~

"What can I get you miss?" The bar tender asked, when I sat down at the bar.

"Uhm just some sake, please" I said, noticing Sasuke had taken a seat a little ways down the bar, there were a few guys between us.

I looked around the bar, and the dance floor. It was a nice club, Naruto, Sai and I would have enjoyed it had I not had this mission.

"Here ya go" He said, placing the drink down in front of me.

"Oh Thanks" I reached for my money, but he stopped me.

"It's already been taken care of, by the gentleman down there" He said pointing in Sasuke's direction.

I tried not to show any sort of emotion, as I turned my head, and looked right into his eyes.

*Damn!* I looked away quickly, to see a guy with brown hair waving at me.

"That one?" I asked the bar tender.

"Yup that's the one" He nodded, before going off about his job.

*Dammit Sakura! Don't get distracted!*

~Is it the way that you talkThat's causing me to freak?~

-Sasuke-

I had definetly seen those eyes somewhere else! There was something to familiar about them, and I was going to find out what it was, lead or not.

She downed her drink, and stood up, heading towards the dance floor. I got up to follow, but Karin got in my way.

~Is it the way that you laughThat's making my heart beat?~

"Saaaassssuuukkkkeeeee! You wanna dance?" She asked.

I saw a tall guy, with brown hair, take the girl's hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

I knew I was going to regret this….

"Sure" I said, and I thought Karin was gonna faint.

"Yay!" She took my hand and lead me out on the floor.~Is it the way that you kiss?It's gotta be the way that you taste, you taste, you taste, you taste.~

Karin started grinding on me, and soon I found myself following her hips, in beat with the music. I kept an eye on that girl though, her and that guy, getting way too comfortable, for my liking.

I don't know where these damn feelings were coming from but until I figured out where I knew this girl from, I felt like I wasn't going to get any rest from them.

"Sasuke?" Karin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

She took my hands and wrapped them around waist, and I went to pull them back to where they were resting on her hips, but she held tight.

"You seem so distracted" She said, sadly.

She pushed her butt back into my groin repeatedly to the music and I just followed along, kinda bored with it.

~You're such a gorgeous nightmareOld Habits never seem to go away~

-Sakura-

This guy was creeping me the hell out. Not like I couldn't handle him, but god, back off a bit. He's leaning in now, I knew what he wanted but he wasn't gonna get it.

I turned my head to the side, so he kissed my neck. I heard him growl slightly.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I said.

He nodded, and let go. I slipped through the crowd and made my way back to the bar.

"Another one?" The bar tender asked.

"Yea." I said.

*I'm gonna need like 10 more when I get done*

~You make me feel brand new yeahWe resurrect it's like I've come back to life~

When the bar tender came back with my drink, I got down to business.

"Have you heard of Team Hebi?" I asked.

He looked at me, slightly startled, but nodded.

"Yea they are frequent here, well two of them are, I know there are four of them together, but I rarely see all of them here at once, I know that three of them are here tonight though" He said.

"Thank you" I said, and handed him the money for my drink.

He nodded and went back to his work.

I looked around the bar, and took a sip of my drink.

*Well here goes nothing*

~I feel so alive, I feel so alive!~

-Sasuke-

I had lost the girl on the dance floor, and Karin was starting to piss me off.

"I'm going for a drink" I said, abruptly and walked away.

"Sasuke!" She whinned, but I just kept moving.

When I got out of the crowd I saw the girl, going from table to table, talking with all the people.

*That's…..interesting*

I took a seat at bar, ordering a sake.

She sat down, a few seats away from me. She looked tired now.

"Another one?" The bar tender asked her.

She nodded her head and pulled out her money.

~First impressions are hard to eraseEtched in my mind and it just won't go away~

I stood up and sat down next to her. It was slight but I saw her stiffen.

"Don't worry about it, this ones on me" I said, nodding towards the bar tender who nodded back, and went to get the drink.

"Well thank you…, but you didn't need too" She said.

~Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safeI've gotta change, change, change, change ~

Not only did her eyes look familiar, but her voice too. Just who was this girl.

"I know, but I wanted to" I said, taking a sip of my drink.

The bar tender brought hers back, and she hesitantly took a drink.

I looked out across the dance floor, and back to her. She looked up at me, and I was mesmorized by her eyes.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked.

"Uh. Sure" I said, with a smirk.

She took my hand, and lead me out on the dance floor. Her hand was soft but also very soft at the same time.

She twirled herself under my hand, and put her back up against my chest, still not letting go of my hand. She began to grind, against me. She felt so different compared to Karin, like she belong there. She pushed back further, and I felt myself harden at the touch of her but to my groin.

I followed her example and rocked back and forth with her to the music, thoroughly enjoying myself.

~Is it the way that you feel against my body?~

She took her other hand and placed it on my neck, as she pushed back further, making me growl in her ear. She smirked and continued to grind against me.

~Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?~

-Sakura-

I was dancing with Sasuke! How'd it come to this? My minds a little fuzzy right now. Maybe I had too many drinks. Did I ask him? Did he ask me? Does he know its me?

I just continued dancing against him, his breathing was deep in my ear, tickling my ear, and making me smile. Occasionally he would growl. Ok so maybe I knew exactly what I was doing. He wasn't a bad dancer himself, he actually knew how to keep beat, unlike the other guys that I have danced with, now and in the past.

~Is it the way that you shakeWhen your hips move to the bass?~

He ran his hands down my sides, and I ran my hand down his thigh, while the other one, hung around his neck, running my fingers through his silky hair. He ran his hand up my stomach, across my breasts, and back down again, making my legs melt. I put my thumb in the waistband of his jeans, and tugged a bit, then ran my hand down the front. He growled in my ear, making me purr.

~You're such a gorgeous nightmareOld Habits never seem to go away~

I don't know how long we danced for, but my legs were starting to shake, so I knew it was time to go sit for a little bit.

"Are you tired?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Yea, a little, I'm gonna go sit for a bit" I said, pulling away from him.

He nodded, and I began to walk away.

~You make me feel brand new yeahWe resurrect it's like I've come back to life ~

"Why didn't you come back to dancing with me?" The guy I had danced with earlier stepped out in front of me.

"Uhm I couldn't find you?" I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"That's bull shit!" He yelled, obviously drunk.

"Pfft, I can dance with whoever I want!" I yelled back.

He growled and leaned forward, swinging his fist.

~I feel so alive, I feel so alive... ~

I ducked, and socked him right in the stomach.

"Why…you….little..bitch" He growled.

"Bring It!" I said.

Everyone cleared out around us.

"Fight Fight Fight!" They chanted.

I rolled up my sleeves, and got into a fighting position.

~I feel so alive~

He came at me again, fist raised, but I moved faster. I roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him into the crowd.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

"So how do you know how to fight?" I heard his voice.

I turned to see Sasuke, standing behind me, with his arms crossed.

"Uh…well, ya see.." I tried to come up with something.

"KAI!" I heard someone yell.

"Shit!" I cried out.

I came face to face with a red haired woman.

"You almost got away with your genjutsu" she smiled.

Sasuke looked surprised.

~You're such a gorgeous nightmareOld habits never seem to go away~

I could feel my hair shortening, and glared at her, before taking off out of the club. Sasuke was hot on my heels.

"Who are you?" He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"What does it matter to you?" I growled, ripping my arm from his hand.

"You seem familiar" He said.

*Shit!*

-Sasuke-

I watched as the girl transformed in front of me. Her body didn't change much but her hair grew super short, like right underneath her ears.

"Well I don't know you" She snapped, before turning to take off again.

"Ha, that's a lie" I said, grabbing her shirt, and pulling her to me.

~You make me feel brand new yeahWe resurrect it's like I've come back to life~

She stiffened the moment she hit my chest, and she struggled. She put up a good fight, she was very strong, but I was stronger.

"God dammit Sasuke! Let me go!" She yelled, then went limp.

"Ha, I thought you said you didn't know me" I relaxed my grip.

I shouldn't have done that, she ripped out of my grasp, and jumped clear across the field. I rubbed my chest and black paint came off on my fingers. There were spots of pink in her hair.

*Pink hair?*

~You're such a gorgeous nightmareOld habits don't go away~

She quickly fixed her hair, whipping all the black paint out of it, to reveal bubblegum pink hair.

*Pink hair, green eyes, and familiar voice*

I had a sudden flash back to 6 years ago. A pink haired girl stood in front of me, crying, begging me to stay.

~You make me feel brand new yeahWe resurrect it's like I've come back to life~

"SAKURA!" I yelled.

"Hmph, glad you remember me, Sasuke" She snarled, "Too bad I can't stick around"

~I feel so alive~

She turned to leave.

"Wait Sakura!" I suddenly yelled.

She turned slightly to me.

"Uhm…" I couldn't think of anything that would make her stay.

~I feel so alive.~

She had changed so much. She no longer begged me to stay, but it was I begging her. Just one night with her, sent my emotions into a frenzy.

~I feel so alive~

"Sasuke, if you have nothing to say to me, then I am leaving" she turned and jumped.

~I feel so alive.~

I took a deep breathe. Though she was gone I could still smell her scent in the wind.

Everything that I feared happening again, did, it was like a nightmare….

"A gorgeous nightmare" I said softly, before taking off after her.


End file.
